


Kousaka's Farm

by juliepowa



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliepowa/pseuds/juliepowa
Summary: Honoka Kousaka hated her big corporation office job, so she finally opened up her grandfathers letter to her. "Dear Honoka, if you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change. The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong."Honoka sets off to her grandfathers old farm, taking it over, learning what it means to 'truly belong' and gaining connections with people... Perhaps even falling in love?
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Everyone, Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori, Kousaka Honoka/Nishikino Maki, Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi, Kousaka Honoka/Toujou Nozomi, Kousaka Honoka/Yazawa Nico
Kudos: 15





	Kousaka's Farm

Honoka Kousaka could literally feel herself rotting away, and she means that. After highschool, she ended up working at Joja corporation, but the company slowly over took her life, and she felt herself come close to death every time she walked into those doors for 10 hours.

Honoka had just finished her latest report that was due, resting her arms for a second, but not seeming like she was relaxing, she doesn’t want to get in trouble… again.

Ever since her Grandfather had passed, life seemed dull, nothing was new. Her Grandfather had left her a note, she had it tucked away in a drawer.

Checking to make sure no one was watching her, she opens the drawer that contains her Grandfather's letter, pulling it out. She grabs her letter opener and opens it up, she slowly pulls it out, and starts to read.

‘Dear Honoka, if you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change. The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong.’ Honoka pauses for a second, continuing on.

‘I gift you my old farmhouse in Stardew Valley, go there and realize what matters to you. Love, Grandpa.’ Honoka smiles a bit, realizing something. Being in a corporation just isn’t for her. She’s going to quit being a corporate slave, and go to this ‘Stardew Valley’ place, and find out what Grandpa really means about ‘realizing what matters to her.’

~

After Honoka quit her job at the end of the day, she looks at her letter again. “Call Mayor Lewis, he’ll set everything up for you.” She reads out, grabbing her phone. “Hm… Alright ‘Lewis’!” She calls the number, sitting on her small bed.

“Hello? This is Mayor Lewis of Pelican Town speaking, how may I help you?” Honoka pauses, her heart beating fast.

“Hi! I’m Honoka Kousaka! Um… my Grandpa-“ she’s cut off by the man's voice. “You’re Ol’ Kousaka’s granddaughter!?” Honoka smiles a bit, guessing her grandfather was popular.

“Yes! He has in a letter here that I inherited his farm in Stardew Valley?” The mayor hums. “So you’re who he wanted to inherit the old farmhouse… Yes, I’ll make arrangements to get you moved in, when do you want to move in?” Honoka smiles.

“As soon as possible, please.” Honoka tries to sound mature, but she's dying inside, mainly of happiness, but also a little anxiety. “I can arrange for… Two days?” Honoka nods, realizing he can’t see her.

“Oh! Yes! That’s perfect!” Honoka tries not to shout, so she won’t get yelled at by her neighbors, again. “Awesome! We’ll see you in two days!” “Thank you, see you then!”

The call ends, Honoka screams into her pillow to hold in her excitement. “Ok, I have to pack… Like… now!” Honoka rushes up, starting to get her stuff together. Two days couldn’t go by sooner!

~

Honoka jumps off the bus, looking around all excited. An old man with a brown hat is smiling at Honoka. He has a grey hair sticking out, and a bushy grey mustache. He’s wearing a very green dress shirt and brown suspenders. “Nice to officially meet you, Honoka! I’m Mayor Lewis, you can call me Lewis.” He holds his hand out, Honoka shakes it. “Nice to meet you Lewis!” She excitedly says. Another woman is next to Lewis.

She’s much younger then him, probably by 20 years. Her fiery red hair is up in a messy half bun. She’s dressed in a cozy brown jacket. “Nice to meet you, Honoka. I’m Robin, I’m the local carpenter, I live up in the Mountains, at 24 Mountain road!” She holds out her hand, Honoka shakes it. “Nice to meet you too, Robin!”

“Guess we should show you the old farmhouse, right?” Honoka nods, following Lewis and Robin, carrying her small bookbag and lugging her big suitcase.

As they enter Honoka's new property, Honoka gasps a little. It’s honestly a mess, she’ll fix it up though, she just knows it!

The house is pretty beat up, there’s a small hole in the porch. And the woods a bit old looking, the roof also looks a bit damaged. “You know, I could always fix this old place up for you, if you bring me the materials.” Robin nudges Honoka a bit, Lewis glares at Robin.

“Don’t listen to her! It has a rustic appeal!” Honoka laughs a bit. “How would I get you the materials? I don’t have an axe to get wood, or anything to get stones.” 

Robin cracks her knuckles. “I thought of that already. Look at the chest by your shipping bin.” Honoka walks over to an orange chest, by her shipping bin. Lewis had already called to explain that whatever she produces or finds can be sold in the rectangular box.

“What’s in the box…? Oh! A belt!” Honoka takes the belt out, observing it. Robin laughs. “That’s a tool belt, look farther, there’s an axe, a pickaxe, a hoe, a scythe, for cutting grass, or hay for your animals, if you have me build you a silo.” Robin winks.

Lewis sighs. “Robin, stop forcing your business on the new farmer.” Honoka waves. “It’s ok! I’ll probably take Robin up on her business offers!” Robin pats Honoka on the back. “Awesome! You’re always welcome up in my shop.” 

Honoka grabs the tools she’s been gifted, putting them in her new tool belt, and locking the belt on her hip. “Alright, I should get started on fixing this place up, and getting Robin her materials for that Silo!” Robin smiles, handing her a tiny magazine. “Here’s what I’ll need you to bring some of the farm buildings, alright?” Honoka nods. “Awesome! Thanks, Robin!” 

Lewis rubs his head. “I wish you the best of luck. Oh, I also left a gift inside the house for you, to help you get started!” Honoka gasps, grabbing the mayors hand and shaking it. “Thank you Lewis!” Lewis nods, shaking Honoka’s hand. “No problem, good luck. We hope to see you in town, stop by the saloon if you want!” Honoka nods. “Alright! I can’t wait to meet everyone in town, I’ll do that tomorrow, I have…” She looks at her new land. “A lot of work to do.” Lewis and Robin nod.

The pair soon leave Honoka’s property from the right entrance. Honoka sighs, realizing she needs to really get working if she wants to meet everyone in town tomorrow. She grabs the axe that she had been gifted, and starts getting to work.

~

Honoka wipes some sweat off her brow, looking up at the sky. “I think… that’s good enough for today.” She stands up straight, trying to crack her back. Honoka sighs, unable to crack her back. “What time is it…?” She looks at the sky, she doesn’t have her watch on right now. “I guess it’s like… 4:30 maybe?” She looks at the entrance of her farm. “I think I’ll go into town!” Honoka decides, suddenly having a sprout of energy. She quickly puts her scythe away, keeping the axe and pickaxe in the belt. Honoka exists her farm from the right, smiling happily.

Taking in all the scenery, she notices a broken bus, with some nice flowers around it! Honoka quickly goes over to them, picking them all. “A dandelion… Oh! A daffodil!” She holds it happily. Once she’s done picking flowers, she skips into town, staring in amazement. 

“So scenic…” She mumbled, looking around. Some of the townspeople were out and about, doing their daily things. A few had noticed Honoka already, specifically, two middle aged women. They wave at Honoka, Honoka decides to walk over to them. “Hello!” Honoka says to the two women.

The lady on the right is very thin, with grassy green hair that flows to her shoulders. She’s wearing a nice flowy dress She smiles at Honoka softly. “You must be the new farmer, correct?” Honoka nods. “My names Honoka Kousaka! It’s a pleasure to meet you both!” She says holding her hand out, both women shake it. 

The woman with green hair introduces herself first. “I’m Caroline. My husband runs the general store right there.” She points to a place called ‘Pierre’s General Store’. “My husband sells seeds, and other goods.” The woman next to her smiles. “Promoting the store for Pierre, huh?” Caroline laughs a little bit.

“I’m Jodi, I live down the street on Willow Lane.” Jodi has light brown hair, tucked in a braid that goes over her shoulder. She’s wearing a nice pink sweater, though it looks quite worn out.

A girl with purple hair in pigtails walks over to Caroline. Honoka tries to hide a blush, she’s quite pretty. She’s wearing a nice long sleeved blue shirt that’s tucked into a gray, striped skirt. Honoka would never say it out loud, but it definitely is exetuating her… figure.

“Hey mom… Oh? Who are you?” The girl looks at Honoka, smiling widely. She seemed quite different from Caroline, whom Honoka presumed is her mother. “O-oh! I’m Honoka Kousaka! I’m the new farmer in Stardew Valley!” The girl nods. “Ya know… I used to explore those lands, with all the overgrown grass…” Caroline sighs. “Nozomi, be polite. Honoka, this is my daughter, Nozomi.” Nozomi smiles sheepishly. “I’m sure Honoka didn’t take any offense to me saying that, she looks like she likes to adventure just as much as me.” Honoka blushes. 

“Oh! I-I wasn’t! W-When it’s all fixed up, you can explore it better… Maybe…” Honoka looks away. Nozomi smiles, chuckinling a bit. Caroline looks away, a bit ashamed of her daughter. “That’s enough teasing, Nozomi. I really should get home and cook dinner now, we’ll see you around Honoka!” Caroline waves, dragging Nozomi off, who waves, still smiling like a child who got away with a prank. Jodi says goodbye to Honoka, heading off. 

Honoka sighs in a bit of relief. That girl, Nozomi, really through her game off. Honoka looks around for a second, looking where to go. She sees the saloon the mayor was talking about earlier. “I guess I can go in there… Though I can’t drink…” Honoka shrugs, heading over and in through the door.

The first smell that hits Honoka nose is the smell of freshly made pasta. It makes her hungry. “Hello there!” A man behind the counter says, waving to Honoka. Honoka waves and heads over to him. “Hi! I’m the new farmer, Honoka Kousaka!” The man and Honoka shake hands. 

“I’m Gus, I run the saloon. Oh! Kotori! Come here.” Another girl walks over. Honoka has to cover her face. Why are there so many cute girls in this town?

A young girl with yellowish eyes walks over. Her hair is a very light brown, almost grey, and in a loop ponytail. She’s wearing a frilly long, cream colored shirt, tucked into a grey skirt. Something else Honoka noticed about her, is her face is very soft, compared to Nozomi.

“Hello! I’m Kotori.” Kotori reaches her hand out, Honoka tries to get it together, shaking Kotoris hand. “Honoka, it’s nice to meet you!” Kotori smiles very happily. “You live on the farm right? I live with my sister, Eli, on Willow lane. Speaking of Eli…” A blonde girl walks up to the bag, sitting on one of the stools. 

Her blonde hair is up in a loose ponytail. Her eyes are a piercing blue color, Honoka’s honestly stunned by how piercing they are. She’s wearing a white shirt, with red overalls covered in stars.

“Hi-” Eli, the girl cuts her off. “You’re the new farmer. Honoka. I heard already.” Kotori covers her face. “Eli… Be nice, please.” Eli scoffs. “Whatever. Gus, can I get something to drink?” Gus nods, going and grabbing Eli a drink. 

“Kotori, I’m like, super tired, can you make breakfast tomorrow?” Kotori sighs. “I don’t get done till midnight… Can’t you do it?” Kotori does seem tired. Eli sighs in annoyance. “But I did it today!” Kotori shakes her head. “No, I did it, you didn’t.” Honoka feels awkward. “Well it was nice to meet you both, um see you around!” She decides to head away from the bar, over to the arcade area.

There’s a few people over there. Two girls are playing pool while another watched… Is that Nozomi? Honoka blinks, she thought Nozomi had gone off with her mother. Maybe she snuck out? Honoka wasn’t very sure.

“Oh hey! It’s the new farmer~” Nozomi says, getting the attention of the two girls. The first girl does a weird pose. Honoka attempts not to laugh, it’s a funny little pose where she does a peace sign over her eye.

“Hi Nozomi… didn’t you go with your mom after-” Nozomi puts a finger over Honoka's mouth. “My mom doesn’t need to know I’m here, alright?” Honoka just nods, more out of fear then of respecting Nozomi's wishes. “Anyway… these are my friends, Maki and Yoshiko.” The girl, most likely Yoshiko, yells at Nozomi.

“It’s Yohane! We’ve been over this before!” Nozomi gives a sly grin, she must’ve known that that annoys Yohane/Yoshiko. 

Yohane/Yoshiko has dark pink eyes, and dark blue hair in a bun/ponytail. Her outfit is very punk looking, with a leather jacket, and a pink tank top. A flannel is wrapped around her waist, just barely showing she’s wearing shorts. “I am officially known as Yohane! Address me as such, and not Yoshiko!” Honoka nods.

“I’m Honoka! It’s nice to meet you… Yohane!” Honoka tries to do her pose, Yohane nods. “You almost got it, here.” Yohane goes over and fixes Honoka’s arms a bit, making Honoka’s back stretch backwards a bit. “Is it… supposed to be uncomfortable?” The other girl shakes her head. “No, it isn’t.”  
Nozomi laughs a little. “Maki, you’re being shy, introduce yourself.” The girl who had yet to speak curls her shoulder length red hair. “Maki, nice to meet you.” The girl adverts her purple eyes. Her outfit is quite pretty, in Honoka’s opinion. She’s wearing a frilly white blouse, covered by a black overall, which is equally as frilly.

“Nice to meet you, Maki!” Honoka says, falling out of the pose that Yohane had put her in.

“Hey, Honoka, you should play pool with us. Yoshiko isn’t very good, so Maki keeps beating her.” Yohane pouts. “I am not bad at it! And it’s Yohane, Nozomi!”

Maki sighs. “Yohane isn’t very good at it, Nozomi is right there.” Yohane pouts some more. Honoka smiles a little. “I’m not sure I’m very good at it either, but I’ll play a round if you want me to!” Yohane sighs, giving her the pool stick she was using.

Maki takes her position at the opposite end of the table from Honoka, her purple eyes analyzing the balls, planning her move. Nozomi hands Maki the thing that puts the balls in a triangle. Maki sets everything up, giving Nozomi back the triangle once it’s set up. Honoka just watches in amazement as Maki is setting everything up. She finds it amazing how she can move so fast.

“I’ll start.” Maki states, cutting Honoka out of her thoughts. “Oh, ok!” Honoka replies. Maki hits the plain white ball, knocking every other ball around. One ball, specifically a solid purple colored ball, enters one of the slots around the table. “I’m solids, you’re stripes.” Honoka nods, noting which ones she has to get in.

Nozomi chuckles. “Maki, shouldn’t you take it easy on her?” Maki repositions herself to hit another ball, since she can still go now. “I doubt she’d like an easy challenge.” Honoka nods. “A challenge it is! I like a challenge! Faito dayo!” Honoka blushes, realizing she accidentally said her secret catch phrase.   
Yohane nods in approval. “I like that catchphrase… Er… Yohane likes that catchphrase! I believe you’ll be scouted for the little devil army soon.” Maki shushes Yohane. “Shush, I’m trying to focus.” She hits the white ball, however not getting any balls into the slot.

“Your turn…” Maki mumbles, walking over to Nozomi. “Alright! I’m not sure I can one up you though, you’re really good!” Honoka says, Maki blushes and looks away. “Not really…”

Honoka aims for one of her striped balls, hitting the white ball, hitting the wrong stripped ball, but somehow knocking it in. Nozomi gives Honoka a confused look. “That wasn’t even the one you were aiming for…” Honoka rubs her head. “Don’t know how I did that, I’m being quite honest.” 

Maki sighs. “Well, you are pretty good… Honoka.” Honoka smiles at Maki. “Thank you! It means a lot coming from you, you’re really good at Pool!” Maki twirls her hair again, looking away. “Just… shoot again…” Honoka nods, repositioning herself, and aiming for the ball she tried to hit originally, now getting it in. She repositions again, put misses this time, moving off to Nozomi.

“You have to catch up Maki~” Nozomi says, smiling sheepishly. Maki ignores her, going and hitting the ball, hitting not one, but two of her balls in. “I’m caught up now, so shush Nozomi.” Nozomi snorts a little. “It’s too easy to tease you guys…”

~

After a few more rounds of Honoka and Maki hitting the balls around the table, Maki wins, finally hitting that one pesky green ball into the hole. “Nice job Maki!” Maki looks away. “Thanks… You did good, you’re way better than Yohane…” Yohane stomps her foot. “I am not that bad!” Nozomi claps. “Good game, good game~” She takes Honoka and Maki’s sticks, putting them away. 

Honoka looks at the clock hanging above a soda machine. “Oh my god, it’s 7 already?” Maki raises an eyebrow. “Do you have farmwork or something?” Honoka shakes her head. “No it isn't, I just thought I could meet more people in town…” Nozomi laughs. 

“You’re a social butterfly, huh? Here, we can introduce you to some of the people in the bar, since you’re here.” Yohane nods. “Have you met my angel parents? They’re the ones who through me from grace.” She does her pose again.

“Your parents?” Nozomi sighs. “Her parents are Robin and Demetrius, they live-” Honoka cuts her off. “Wait, Yohane, your mom's Robin? I met her today!” Yohane looks at Honoka wide eyed. “Did she try to sell you something? Please tell me no.” Honoka whistles and looks away.

Yohane storms past her, Honoka watches her, she walks right up to Robin, and a nice looking black man. “Mom!” Robin looks at Yohane, raising an eyebrow. “What’s wrong, Yoshiko?” Yohane pouts. “You were trying to sell your business to the new farmer already? And also, it’s Yohane!” Honoka knows that she should go over and help Robin’s case.

“Um, Yohane, it’s ok! I liked all the things she was offering actually! It’s really helpful information.” Nozomi is laughing loudly in the background. She’s enjoying herself at the least. Yohane crosses her arms. “You better not have scared her away is all…” The black man standing beside Robin holds out a hand. “Yoshiko, you should be nicer to your mother, still.”  
Yohane just glares. “Whatever…” She stomps back over to Maki and Nozomi. Honoka sighs. “I’m sorry if I caused trouble.” The man shakes his head. “Ah no, Yoshiko just isn’t used to me as her father yet. I’m Robin’s husband, Demetrius.” He holds out a hand, which Honoka shakes. Honoka felt bad that he had to raise a step-daughter, as divorced parents are hard, she would know herself. Demetrius looks nice enough though, he’s wearing a casual blue polo, and his hair is evenly cut on the top. He looks professional, to say the least.

“I should go back over to them, they want me to meet more people…” Honoka says, excusing herself, and allowing Robin and her husband to get back to their conversation. Nozomi wipes a tear from her eye. “Oh, that was funny, sorry, I can’t help but laugh at you Yoha.” Yohane glares. “Look he’s nice and all, but he’s still not my dad.” Maki pats Yohane on the head. “You’re ridiculous… also… shouldn’t we be helping Honoka... “ She doesn’t look at Honoka as she says it.

Nozomi shrugs and looks around the bar. “Hey, there’s Rin, she’s pretty nice… Right?” Maki nods. “Yeah, she’s really creative, as far as I know.” Honoka looks around, trying to figure out who Rin is. Nozomi points to a short haired orange girl. She’s standing at a table by herself, drinking… Orange juice?

Honoka walks over to her table. “Um, Hi!” The girl, Rin, looks up, smiling widely. Honoka notices her outfit now that she’s closer. She’s wearing a white headband, which contrasts with her hair, but still somehow works. She’s wearing a light blue, short sleeved shirt that hangs off her shoulders, which is tucked into a pair of white jean shorts.

“Hi! I’m Rin! It’s nice to meet you!” She takes Honoka's hand and shakes it hard. She’s the most active girl Honoka’s met… ever! “Honoka! Nice to meet you too!” Rin smiles and lets go of Honokas hand. “I live at the far end of the lake, in a cabin. You can drop in if you want to visit. I create really cool art. Oh! We could also go for a run! But you probably will get a lot of work exercising…” Honoka tries to take the word vomit in. Rin’s talking very fast. Honoka loves her energy however. “We could go for a run together! It’s a good way to become friends! Uh, bonding over sweating!” Rin nods. “Yeah! I can’t wait now! Ah I think I need to run off all my energy, and then I’ll be tired and creative so I can work on my art! I’ll see you around, I’ll pop by your place so we can run together!” Rin runs out the bar, almost hitting the door frame. “She’s fun…” Right as Rin walks out, an older woman walks in, yelling over to Gus. “Yo Gus, can I get my usual?” Gus gives the lady a thumbs up, Honoka decides to introduce herself. “Hi!” Honoka walks over, the lady looks at Honoka and smiles.

“Hey kid, nice to meet you, I’m Pam.” The lady holds out her hand, Honoka shakes it. Pam is definitely on the older side, with very messy, curly blonde hair. She’s wearing a pink sweater, that’s a bit ratty, but other then that, Honoka thinks she seems nice. “Nice to meet you Pam! I’m Honoka, I just moved here!” Pam lets go, seeing her drink is ready. “See ya later kid.” She makes her way over to the bar. Honoka smiles happily, heading back over to her new group of friends.

“Alright let’s see… I need a list of who I need to meet, honestly.” Nozomi nods. “I agree… Let me see what I can do.” She pulls out a notepad from a bag, opening it up. “Here’s a picture of everyone in town.” Yohane and Maki give a side glance at each other. “Creepy much, Nozomi?” Maki says, scooting closer to Honoka, in an almost protective way.

“Yeah yeah, well someone has to keep track of everything. So I’ll take the job.” Yohane just shakes her head. “Just show us who Honoka has to meet, Nozo.” Nozomi pulls out a paper, grabbing a pen out of her… boobs. “Alright, lemme just cross off a few people.”

“You’ve met Myself, Yoha, Maki, My mom, Maki’s mom-” Honoka holds a hand up. “Wait I didn’t meet your mom Maki-?” Maki raises an eyebrow. “Wait, you met my mom?” Nozomi nods. “Jodi is Maki’s mom.” Honoka gasps. Maki and Jodi don’t look all that much alike, minus that they both have red hair. 

“I didn’t know-” Maki shakes her head. “It’s fine, doesn’t really offend me at all, kinda glad I don’t look like her…” She looks away. Nozomi crosses off another person. “Rin, Gus, Robin, Demetrius… Who else have you met?” Honoka thinks. “Oh! Lewis, Kotori, Eli and Pam!” Nozomi makes a face. “How was meeting Eli?” Yohane asks, leaning towards Honoka.

Honoka looks away, pulling her collar out. “Er… Interesting?” Maki shakes her head. “She’s always been mean, I’ve lived next to her my entire life. When my brother was born, she literally told my mom that she put him in the ugliest clothes.” Honoka gasps. “That’s just mean! Maybe I can befriend her and help her see the world differently!” Honoka smiles optimistically. Maki snorts.

“Thanks Honoka, you don’t have to though…” Maki says, looking away, her face turning red. “Ok here’s the list. You have to meet… Vincent, that’s Maki’s brother, Nico, Umi, that’s Yohane’s sister,” Yohane nods. “She refuses to become my little demon!” Nozomi shushes her.

“Maru, Dia and Ruby, You, Kanan, Willy, Hanayo, Linus, My dad, Pierre, Clint, George, Evelyn, Marnie, and Jas. That should be all, unless you count…” She shakes her head. “Eh nevermind, they probably won’t affect you too much.” Honoka gives Nozomi a suspicious, put shrugs it off, taking the paper of people from Nozomi.

“Alright, are any of these people here?” Nozomi, Maki, and Yohane look around. Yohane points at a small girl drinking… her 2nd pint of beer. “That’s Nico… Personally, I don’t recommend it-” Honoka ignores it, walking over to Nico. “Hi there!” The black haired girl looks up, her pigtails fall in front of her face. “Huh- Oh!” She drunkenly stands up. “It’s a new person to be… Swooned by my Nico Nico abilities!” Honoka looks over at Nozomi and the others, who are face palming. 

“I’m Nico Yazawa, the cuuutest girl in the entire town! Nico… Nico… Nii!” Her words are slurred, Honoka is trying not to laugh. “Honoka, the uh… Newest farmer in the entire town!” Nico doesn’t seem to be paying attention. To bad she’s a drunk, she is quite cute, Honoka does have to agree there. She’s wearing red flower pins in her hair, and a large, pink jacket over a light gray blouse. She’s wearing a jean skirt, honestly, did she have to be a drunk?

“Well it was nice to meet you, Nico, uh- Have fun! Drink in moderation please!” Honoka runs back to Nozomi, who crosses Nico’s picture out.

“We tried to warn you. In due fairness.” Nozomi says. Yohane nods. “She always has a hangover on her way to work, so don’t bother talking to her then. She gets all grumpy and is like “shut up! The cutest girl is tired, and hungover because she may have drank 5 beers!”” Yohane imitates Nico as best as she can, which isn’t good. Honoka looks over at the drunk girl, almost longily. “Too bad she’s a drunk, she’s really cute…” Honoka blushes, while Nozomi snorts at her. “Ooo~ Honoka has a crush!” Nozomi grabs Honoka’s cheeks, squishing them. “Come on, admit you have a crush on me too!~” Honoka is bright red. “Nozomi!” 

Maki and Yohane shake their heads. “It’s getting late, you know…” Maki mumbles. Honoka looks at the clock. “Ah! You’re right…” Honoka takes the paper from Nozomi, tucking it away into her pocket. Nozomi grabs Honoka's arm. “Honoka~ Can I spend the night at your place? My mom might kill me if I come home this late on a Monday~” Honoka’s face goes redder than it already was. “Well-” Maki hits Nozomi's arm. “You can spend the night at my place, stop torturing Honoka.”

Honoka silently thanks Maki. “See you guys around! I really have to wake up early…” Honoka quickly runs out of the bar, running over to Stardew Valley. “I… Need… A horse…” She pants, running into her house quickly. She quickly gets undressed, throwing her now dirty clothes into a pile in the corner of the one room house. Falling on her bed, Honoka reflects a bit.

“I think… I’m gonna like living here…” She smiles, as she drifts off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love stardew and I love Honoka Kousaka.   
> The next chapters will NOT be as long! I needed a starter and went a little crazy, they'll probably be like... 5 pages on a google doc?  
> Follow my IG: prismaticyohane


End file.
